Affliction
by adromir
Summary: Steve falls ill in the middle of a case, but he doesn't want Kate or the gaffer to know about it.


**SUMMARY: Steve falls ill in the middle of a case, but he doesn't want Kate or the gaffer to know about it.**

**A/N: I'm back. Sort of. I'm so into Line of Duty series right now, so I have to put the fics for Supernatural on back burner.**

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12**_-

Pain.

Incessant throbbing pain from deep within his skull, growing each time in speed and strength.

DS Steve Arnott lay sprawl on the only sofa in the break room, an arm draped over his eyes. The overhead lighting was an added discomfort, its glare piercing through his brain. He wanted to get up and flick the switch off but the sudden assail of nausea made him change his mind.

The agony was unlike he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had had constant headaches since his fall down the stairwell, courtesy of the Balaclava Man. The aftereffects from those injuries lingered annoyingly for over a year now, but medications and therapy had helped tone it down somewhat.

But this pain was different. It was not a stress headache, for that he was certain. It was not a migraine either. His head had been pounding like a madman on a drum for several days, and today it had reached a crescendo so intense it made his eyes water. Added to that, he was slightly feverish and his neck felt incredibly stiff.

Whatever was ailing him, Steve had no idea. Proud that he was, he hadn't mention it to anyone, not even to Kate or the gaffer. And so he suffered it through alone, hidden from sight in the break room.

Earlier, he had told Kate that he needed a ten-minutes power nap before they continued to follow the lead on their current case, the one regarding a highly senior officer who allegedly got involve in a sexual conduct with a minor. Kate had just shrugged in response, telling him to take his time. He hoped the pain would lessen eventually so he could get back to work before his partner would notice anything odd about him.

"Steve?"

Startled, he removed his arm before turning to look at the doorway. Kate was standing there, smirking with mild amusement.

"You said ten minutes twenty minutes ago, mate," she quipped. "Do you need ten more minutes? I know you got home late last night, what with the surveillance and all."

"No need. I'm awake now," he hastily replied and raised himself by his elbows. A sudden piercing pain hit him between the eyes then, causing him to wince.

Kate's smile went flat. "Steve? Are you alright?"

Stifling a moan, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…some headaches."

"Why didn't you say so?" She came near to peer down at him with great concern. "Go home, Steve. Or go see a doctor."

He wearily chuckled. "It's just headaches, Kate. I'll be fine."

She crossed her arms and gave him a dubious look. "You sure?"

Steve managed to muster a reassuring smile but it was instantly spoiled by a grimace when another sharp pain hit him again. This time he couldn't stop the audible groan.

"You…uh…you don't happen to have any painkillers, do you?" he managed to ask through gritted teeth, "I left my prescript stash at home."

Kate gave him a long searching stare before she coldly said, "I'll go get you some painkillers. Lie back down and stay there."

As she briskly went out the door, Steve rested his head against the sofa and closed his eyes.

_Shit_. _I'm totally busted_, he ruefully thought. He knew how much Kate hated it when he kept things from her.

At that moment, his cellphone chose to ring. Almost whimpering, he raised himself once again to grab the phone off the coffee table next to him. "DS Arnott."

"This is Principal Susan Atwell from the High Meadow Girl School. Do you remember me?"

He frowned. "Yes, ma'am. I do. We spoke several days ago at your school. How can I help you?"

"That girl you wanted to speak to? Abby Montgomery? She finally came forward. She's ready to speak."

Steve was stunned. They've been looking everywhere for that girl, for she was the only witness to the sexual assault by the senior police officer on another girl. Only that she had mysteriously gone into hiding before she could be interviewed.

"Where is she now?"

"She's sitting in my office right as we speak."

His headaches already forgotten, Steve jumped to his feet and grabbed his suit jacket. "I'll be right there. Keep her where she is, don't let her leave."

Struggling into his jacket, he almost collided with Kate at the doorway.

"Now where do you think you're going?" she asked.

And so he told her about the call he had just received. "We need to get there now, Kate."

Kate nodded. "Fine, but you need to take these first."

He looked down at the white pill in her hand and the glass of water she held in the other. Without a word, he took the painkiller and quickly washed it down, emptying the glass. "Right. Let's go."

"I don't want us to end up in a car crash," she said, her face impassive. "So I'm driving."

For several seconds, he just stood there and watched as she walked at brisk pace towards her station. With a roll of his eyes, he then made a move to follow.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12**_-

Twenty minutes later, they were about a couple miles from High Meadow Girl School. Sitting behind the wheel of her service vehicle, Kate had been taking furtive glances at her partner who sat quietly next to her. With his left elbow resting against the door, Steve was now massaging his temples.

"The painkiller is not working?" she softly asked.

He wearily replied, "Not yet."

"This is the aftereffects from your fractured skull, isn't it? That fall really messed you up."

He looked out the window to avoid her sharp gaze. "Pretty much."

"Steve, you need to get yourself a full checkup."

"I already _did_, just last month," he replied. "The Occupational Health gave me a pass with flying colors. I'm fit to work, provided that I attend the mandatory therapy every three months."

"I still think you need to go see a doctor."

Steve shook his head. "I'll be fine. It's just a headache."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, right."

"Kate…"

"I _knew_ you've been hiding something from me!" she snapped, "That report you wanted me to review yesterday? There were some stupid typos that I thought a four year old could have done it!"

"Jesus Christ, Kate…" Steve groaned and started to rub his forehead again.

"Naturally you're not that sloppy…unless something is wrong with you. So I think you've been having these headaches for days. Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave her a droll look. "Like you ever want to tell me about that awful menstrual pains you have each cycle? Yeah, mate, I know all about it."

She glared back. "That is not the issue!"

"It is completely the issue!" Steve retorted, "As long as these headaches doesn't affect my work, it is not important to be discussed. I can do my job just fine."

Kate silently fumed, gripping the wheel tightly as if she were wringing someone's neck.

Steve sighed. He needed to say something to placate her or she would give him a treatment as cold as the Artic for the rest of the day. "Look, I will go see a doctor, only after we finish interviewing this girl. Is that alright?"

"Fine," she relented. "I will drive you to the hospital myself."

"I'm sorry I took a jab at your menstrual pains," he said, grinning.

"If anyone else finds out about that, I'll gather all your waistcoats and burn them."

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12**_-

The principal of the High Meadow Girl School was waiting for them at the main foyer.

"Principal Atwell? I would like you to meet my superior, DI Kate Fleming," Steve introduced them both.

Kate and the other woman shook hands. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Likewise, DI Fleming." Principal Atwell smiled in return. "Please follow me to my office. The girl is already waiting there."

She led the way up a flight of stairs before turning into a corridor on the left that led directly to a medium-sized room with a tempered glass wall. The principal spoke to a young woman who sat behind the reception desk, "Mandy, please hold all my calls."

Turning to the two AC officers, she then asked, "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you, ma'am. We're fine," Steve replied for them both.

"Alright. Let's get straight to it," the woman said as she opened the door to the inner office. Inside, a teenage girl with long blond hair sat waiting anxiously. She was sharing a couch with a man old enough to be her father. The man immediately stood when they walked in.

"DI Fleming, DS Arnott. Meet Mr. Harry Montgomery and his daughter, Abby," Principal Atwell made the introductions.

"Thank you for coming," the man earnestly said as he shook their hands.

"No, sir. We thank _you_ for your cooperation," Kate responded. She turned to the girl. "Hello, Abby."

Abby shyly looked up. "Hello."

As they all took their seat, Principal Atwell said, "Abby came in to see me with her father this morning. She—"

"I want to come clean," the girl abruptly said. "I told Principal Atwell to call you, DS Arnott. You spoke to my friend, Nicole, didn't you?"

"I did." Steve nodded as he referred to the notes in his pocket book. "She told me you are both best friends."

"We are. Or I hope we still are." Abby began to tear up as she spoke. "I haven't spoken to her since she made the report on that man. I was so angry she got me involved in all this."

"Is that why you went into hiding?"

"I wasn't really hiding," she replied, gripping at her father's hand for support. "I went to stay with my cousin to escape it all, to avoid Nicole. She can be so insistent, I couldn't take it. I turned off my phone for days. And then my cousin who watched the news told me that Nicole attempted suicide."

She broke down crying. "I didn't know the man has denied all allegations, that he made up a story about being robbed and that it was _Nicole_ who forced herself on him inside his car. That man pretends to be the victim when it's the other way around! Poor, Nicole. Now no one believes her anymore…"

Mr. Montgomery wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders to comfort her. "Abby feels really bad about what happened. She never meant to ostracize her own best friend."

"We understand, sir," Kate said. She reached over to touch the girl's knee. "Abby, what happened is not your fault. No one blames you. But I'm sure that you can still help your friend."

Wiping the tears off his cheek, the girl nodded. "I was there that night, at the park. I know what really happened, and I want everyone to know the real truth."

Abby began to relate the event of that fateful night, when she and Nicole had sneaked out of the girl's dorm to go watch a movie at a nearby mall. It was already midnight by the time they left the movie theatre. As public buses were no longer available, they had decided to return to the dorm on foot. In midway, a black SUV had stopped next to them, the male driver offering a lift. Abby had been reluctant, but Nicole had gotten into the front passenger seat without hesitation.

Though she felt uncomfortable, Abby didn't want to leave her friend alone with the man so he had gotten into the back seat. Instead of heading towards the girl's dorm though, the driver had taken a turn towards a wooded area known as the Lake Park. Both girls then began to panic. They demanded him to turn the SUV around, to take them home.

"He just laughed," Abby said, her face pale. "He kept driving until we stopped at an empty carpark. It was really dark, except for the car light. Nicole and I were already hysterical by then but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed Nicole by the hair and started to grope her, kissing her everywhere. I hit him from behind to make him get his hands off her but he was so strong, he simply shoved me away. So I got out of the car to get to the driver's side. I pulled his door open and started hitting him again. He turned towards me, and that was when Nicole snatched his wallet before she got out through the other door. And then we both ran, we ran as fast and as far as we could. We didn't return to the dorm until the sun has risen. We were so scared he had followed us home."

Steve gave the girl an earnest gaze. "Nicole told me she made a report of the assault at Polk Avenue Police Station the very next day. She managed to identify the man by the ID in his wallet."

"Yes," Abby responded. "However, the man has also made a report of a girl with Nicole's description robbing him. Nicole wanted me to come down to the station as a witness to corroborate her story, but…I was afraid."

"What are you afraid of, Abby?" Kate softly asked.

"I found out soon afterwards that the man is a high ranking officer in the police department. Who do you think the police would believe more, one of their own or a couple of stupid immature girls?"

"Abby," Steve said, leaning forward. "What you just did, talking to us today, took real courage. Nothing stupid or immature about it."

"And we will investigate this case on both sides," Kate added. "We don't favor anyone, even if he's a high ranking police officer."

Abby nodded. "Thank you. I wish I had talked to you earlier. Nicole wouldn't have attempted suicide if I've backed up her story."

"What matters most is that Nicole is going to be fine," Principal Atwell said. "Her parents told me she's recuperating well in the hospital, though she'll be guarded under suicide watch. I believe it would be great for the both of you to see her, Abby."

"That's good to hear, right?" Mr. Montgomery asked his daughter to which she responded with a smile.

"Before we go, Abby," Kate said, "We would like you and your father to come to our station to make official statements. We also need you to make visual identification of the man who assaulted Nicole, if that's okay."

Abby nodded. "I'll be there."

"Thank you, Abby. I believe the next best thing to do is to go see Nicole. You need her as much as she needs you," Steve said, rising to his feet. He suddenly swayed and stumbled but managed to catch himself from falling by grabbing a nearby side table.

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his swimming vision, and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Kate quickly turned to the others and said, "Thank you so much for speaking to us. Please come to our station as soon as possible. Do contact us for further arrangements."

Steve was trying to control his breathing as his partner distributed her call cards to the Montgomerys. The next thing he knew, Kate was nudging him by the arm before she led the way out of the principal's office.

They exchanged nary a word during the entire walk back towards the car. But the instant he slammed his door shut, Kate swiveled around towards him and exploded, "What the hell was that?"

Steve grimaced. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You almost passed out back there!"

"I didn't!" he retorted. "I just…I felt light headed."

"Something is seriously wrong with you, mate. I kid you not. You look deathly pale."

Steve could deny it until his face turned blue but he knew that Kate was right. Something was definitely wrong with him. His head was pounding hard again, his body felt warm and feverish. And his vision started to double.

"Fine," he finally admitted. "I don't feel well."

"No shit. You need to see a doctor immediately, and I mean right this instant."

He rolled his eyes. "It can wait."

"Are you kidding me?" she shot back, "Are you bloody kidding me?"

"Kate…" Steve sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I agree, I need to see a doctor. But right now we have a case to close. It has been dragging on long enough. I can't have another teenage girl getting hurt."

Kate was shaking her head, utterly frustrated.

"Look, we just got a firsthand witness statement," he continued. "That's enough supporting evidence to issue a Reg-15 notice. Let's get all this to the gaffer first. Let's hear what he has to say. And _then_ I'll get myself to the hospital, I promise."

Kate took a while to finally respond, sighing in resignation. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I might regret this later," she said, starting the car engine. "Now buckle up."

"Ma'am."

"Don't you ma'am me! And try not to get sick in the car, or by God I swear I'll you kick out while we're still moving!"

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12**_-

"Yes, sir. We've met the girl, Abby Montgomery," said Kate, who was currently on the line with Superintendent Hastings. The gaffer had called her to get the recent updates. "She has given us her statements. Of course, sir. We're just minutes away."

As she disconnected the call, she told Steve, "The gaffer can't wait to hear what Abby has said. He's itching to issue the Reg-15 but he needs to confirm every detail first. The entire career of an ACC is at stake here, so we need to be very sure with our findings."

When she got no response to that, Kate glanced at her partner. Steve had his eyes closed, his head leaned back. He was asleep.

Sighing, torn between relief and annoyance, she returned her attention back to the road. "Sleep, mate. You are going to need it."

Not long after, Kate pulled into her slot at the basement parking of AC-12 office. "Steve, we're here."

He didn't even stir.

Frowning, she unbuckled her seat belt as she called him again, "Steve, wake up. We've arrived."

When he continued to remain still, Kate began to get concern. She reached up and shook his shoulder. "Steve? Are you—"

Steve's head lolled limply off the headrest and fell forward. He would have collapsed against the dashboard if not for the seatbelt across his chest.

"Steve!"

Kate grew frantic. She quickly placed her fingertips against his neck. His pulse was there but erratic. What shocked her the most was the rising heat that emanated from his skin. Placing the back of her palm against his cheek and forehead confirmed her fear. Steve was burning up with high fever.

"Oh, my God. Steve…"

Taking out her phone, Kate speed dialed a familiar number. Superintendent Hastings answered the call almost immediately. "Kate, where are you? The both of you should already be here by now."

"Sir, we have a problem. It's Steve," she grimly said. "He's gravely ill. I don't know what's wrong with him but he's now unconscious in my car."

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12**_-

Steve woke up to the familiar beeping sound of a machine. He had heard it before. It was the same sound he had woken up to after that horrific fall down the stairs at Nick Huntley's office a year ago.

His eyes fluttered open. And there it was, the blasted machine that was monitoring all his vitals. He was connected to various kind of wires and tubes. An IV stand was next to his bed, the bag still full. A nasal cannula was affixed to his nose, much to his annoyance, though he knew he needed the respiratory assistance.

His entire body felt so weak and heavy, so lethargic. And those damned headaches were not entirely gone, just lingering at the edges of his brain, waiting the perfect time to pester him some more.

"Hey, Steve."

He weakly rolled his head towards the sound of the soft voice. Through heavy lidded eyes, he found Kate sitting close by the bed.

"Hey." He mustered a smile, feeble though it was.

"How are you feeling, mate?"

"Not dead yet," he muttered. "I'm in a hospital?"

"Looks like it," Kate replied as she squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly.

"How did I get here?"

"I drove you."

He frowned. "I…I can't recall. What happened?"

"You are very ill, Steve. You've been unconscious for three days."

"What?" He was stunned. "What's wrong with me?"

"You've contracted bacterial meningitis," Kate explained.

He could only stare in disbelief. "Holy shit...No wonder I feel so awful."

"You do look awful, though your condition is a whole lot better than when you first came here," she explained, "Your fever was sky high. They even have to put you under induced coma to reduce the swelling in your brain."

Steve leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to digest it all in.

"You scared the hell out of me," Kate said, quietly. "You could've died, Steve. That's how serious this is."

"Like I said, I'm not dead yet." He squeezed her hand in return. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Yeah, well, it's not your fault you got ill." She smiled. "As precautions, they want to keep you here for at least a week. They won't stop pumping you with antibiotics."

Steve sighed. "I knew a friend who died from meningitis, so that is understandable. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"Now don't you give any troubles to the doctors and nurses. Be nice," Kate admonished, "In fact, the gaffer was here just now. He wants me to tell you something when you wake up."

"What is it?"

"He said, tell Steve not to shag the nurses."

He blinked. "Wait, what? Kate…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She broke up laughing. "Sorry. I can't resist seeing that look on your face."

Steve rolled his eyes, and could hardly stop himself from smiling. "Alright. I deserve that."

"Actually, the gaffer wants me to tell you that you did a grand job on the case by pursuing the angle through Nicole's best friend. Abby's witness statement works like a treat. She has also made visual identification of the ACC. It's a major breakthrough."

Steve nodded, relieved. "What happens now?"

"The Reg-15 was issued the same day we acquired Abby's statement. Earlier today, the ACC was interviewed by me and the boss. The case has been submitted to the crown prosecutor. He's going to be charged with kidnapping, sexual conduct with a minor, and perverting the course of justice. You've got him, Steve."

"No, _we've_ got him."

"Oh, don't be modest, mate. Take the credits as you well deserve. You were the one who wouldn't let Abby go. Your first instinct about her being the crucial point in this case was right."

"Because I have a partner who listens to me. Ma'am." He cheekily grinned.

"I'm gonna let that pass." She chuckled, and then grew serious. "Steve…"

She chose her words carefully before continuing, "I nearly lost you."

"Kate…"

"No, listen. I know our job is important, the work that we do is important. But your health is important too. Since your fall, I watch how you bounce back onto your feet. You keep on going in spite of the pain. You fight back harder than ever. I admire that in you, mate. Truly I do. But I'm worried too."

"You have no cause to worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt that, but still…You're my best mate. I don't want to lose you. Just bear in mind that you're not Superman, Steve. You have your limits. So when it is too much to take, I want you to step back and take a break so _you_ don't break. Promise me that."

Steve held her gaze and seriously nodded. "I promise."

"Now you just need to get better and return to your annoying self because the office feels like a graveyard without you."

He smirked. "I bet."

"Oh, your parents were here too. Wonderful people. Now I know where you got those good looks," Kate said. "Also, they're worried about you."

"That's what parents do, worrying about their children," he said with a shrug. His eyes started to grow heavy once more. All the talking had quickly drained him.

"They've gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I'll go and tell them that you're awake. I'll be right back."

"Kate." Despite his weakened condition, his firm grip on her hand anchored her to his side.

"Yes, Steve?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

She gave him the softest smile ever. "Likewise, mate."

**THE END**

**I have more stories on DS Steve Arnott. So, later guys.**

"**I push from the outside, you push from the inside. They'll crack." – DS Steve Arnott**


End file.
